


Reno learns the hard way

by Xenobia



Series: The "Alliance" universe [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobia/pseuds/Xenobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after "Thanks for the memories". Reno acts on an opportunity to seduce Cloud and he pays for it, in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reno learns the hard way

“Reno learns the hard way”

*****************************************

 

*Disclaimer:  Final Fantasy and all characters therein belong to Square-Enix.  This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can’t get enough of this world and the characters.* 

 

~******************************~

 

 

* * *

 

Reno took a break from the crowded environment of the nightclub and went outside for some fresh, cool air.  The Shockwave was really busy tonight.  Reno loved the flashing neon lights, the beat of the music and the socializing but the place was packed and even he needed a break from the noise and body heat once in a while.  It was the most exclusive nightclub in Junon—the only real metropolis left standing after the Meteor and Omega incidents.  Midgar was trashed and there was no telling when or if it could be returned to its former glory.

 

The Redheaded Turk leaned against the wall and smirked at the line of people still trying to get inside. 

 

_~Good luck, suckers.  They ain’t letting anyone else in without V.I.P. status tonight.~_

He fished his cellphone out of his inner jacket pocket and checked for messages while he enjoyed the night air.  Reno sighed when he saw that he had five missed calls and eight text messages.  Most of them were from Elena, but a couple of them were from Rude and Tseng, too.

 

“Cripes,” Reno muttered, selecting Tseng’s number to call back since he was the one he’d have to argue with.

 

It rang three times before the Turk leader answered.  Reno suspected he waited for three rings on purpose—Tseng never liked to seem urgent about anything. 

 

“This is Tseng.”

 

“Reno here.  What’s up?” 

 

“Reno, good.  I’ve been trying to contact you and I feared you might be avoiding me.”  The cool voice was nonchalant as usual but Reno could sense underlying annoyance.

 

“I’m out clubbing, yo.  It’s my weekend off, remember?”  Reno pressed his lips together.

 

~If he tells me I’ve got to blow my weekend to take him or the others somewhere in the chopper, I’m gonna—~

 

“Is it?”  The voice sounded honestly surprised.  “I hadn’t realized.”

 

“Yeah, Rude and I switched.  He took last weekend off.  So he didn’t tell you?”  Reno snorted.  “Big surprise.”

 

“He did fail to mention that.  Perhaps he forgot?”

 

Reno shrugged as if his superior could see the motion.  “Maybe.  Why don’t you call him?  I’ve had my cell turned off.  He and Elena can handle it, whatever it is.”

 

The approaching sound of a rumbling motor from the street drowned out Tseng’s response.  Reno looked up in annoyance to find the source, and his auburn eyebrows rose with intrigue.  He was pretty sure he knew that big motorcycle driving up to the curb.  He heard Tseng talking faintly beneath the sound of the powerful engine but he stopped paying attention as he narrowed his sea-green eyes and peered at the bike, trying to make out the driver.

 

As the vehicle pulled up to the curb and the engine cut off, the driver set his feet down for balance and secured the thick kickstands.  The streetlights illuminated the familiar young man, whose golden hair was just above collar length in the back and worn feathered and spiked on top and in the front.  His fair features were sculpted and youthful, masculine but practically beautiful in shape and proportion.  He wore a pair of protective goggles over his eyes, which he pulled up to rest on top of his head.  Piercing eyes as blue as the ocean looked around, the glow of Mako making them more intense.

 

The blonde’s lean, tight-muscled body was clothed in a black leather jacket, dark blue pants of insulated material and black riding boots.  Reno could see the collar of a dark blue shirt peeking out at the neck of the jacket and the jacket itself was unzipped a little at the top to reveal an appealing, pale throat.  This particular rider had a thing for dark colors, which emphasized the startling color of his eyes and his pale hair and skin whether he realized it or not.  The blonde got off of his bike and opened a storage compartment in it using a key, relieving it of some burden that Reno assumed to be a delivery of some sort.

 

“Reno, have you heard anything I’ve said?” Tseng’s voice said through the cellphone.

 

Reno smiled slyly, eyeing the blonde newcomer’s body with more than a passing interest.  He’d always thought the golden-haired fighter was hot but for the first time, neither of them had friends or associates hanging around to interfere with a little private social interaction.

 

“Clooouuud Striiife,” he said slowly and succulently, forgetting that he was on the phone with Tseng.

 

“What of him?” Tseng’s voice inquired, a hint of impatience coloring it.

 

Reno instinctively moved into the ally as Strife took a package out of his bike’s compartment, relocked it and started toward the club entrance.  The Turk’s red hair would give him away to those sharp eyes in an instant if he stood in the light.  Reno was getting an idea and he didn’t want Cloud to see him right away because he knew the blonde would leave as abruptly as possible if he did.  This would require some finesse.

 

“Nothing…just thought I saw him,” Reno lied to his superior.  “Rude and Elena can take care of things, Tseng.  I’ve already got my night planned, yo.”

 

The redhead watched Cloud argue with the bouncers at the door and he grinned further.  “It’s going to be a helluva night if things go my way, too.  Catch you later, man.” 

 

He hung up before Tseng could argue and turned the phone off before replacing it inside of his jacket.  Reaching into a front pocket, he located his little breath spray pump and squirted it into his open mouth.  Rolling his tongue around to work the cinnamon flavor through, he replaced the breath spray and undid a couple of buttons on his shirt to show a little chest, sure that he’d seen Cloud’s eyes flick to that area more than once before with interest he couldn’t quite hide.  Satisfied with his impromptu grooming, the Turk advanced.

 

~********************************~

 

 

* * *

 

“Look, I told you,” Cloud sighed as he showed the bouncer the address on the package, “It’s for ‘R.J. Nesmith’!  He’s the owner, isn’t he?”

 

“And we already told you,” answered the left bouncer, “Mr. Nesmith doesn’t take deliveries during club hours.”

 

“You’ll have to come back in the morning,” the left bouncer insisted.

 

 Cloud glared at them both, making them tense.  “I can’t come back in the morning,” he said in a low, threatening tone.  “I drove a long way to bring this.”

 

“It’s okay, he’s with me.”

 

Cloud stiffened and looked in the direction the voice came from.  Reno was strolling over with a cocky smile on his smooth, sculpted face.  His vivid red hair was still as gravity defying as Cloud’s, spiked back with stray bangs hanging over his forehead.              He wasn’t wearing his sunglasses on his head for once, but Cloud saw that they poking out of the left vest pocket of his expensive black blazer—which hung open as usual in a casual manner.  The red tattoos on either side of Reno’s cheekbones, just under his eyes, stretched slightly as he smiled.  Cloud always thought those markings were fascinating for some reason—they looked like a single claw marks on either side of the Turk’s face.

 

“I’m not with him,” Cloud stated flatly.

 

“Yeah, you are,” Reno countered without hesitation.

 

“No, I’m—“

 

“R.J. wants this package tonight, yo,” Reno interrupted, shooting a sidelong grimace of warning at the blonde.  “I told him I’d check outside for him and see if the delivery guy was here with it yet, and he’s right on time.  Blondie’s cool to go in.”

 

Cloud stared from the bouncers to Reno as they moved aside and directed for him to go through.  Reno winked at him and followed as he stepped through the glass doors and into a frenzy of music, laughter and conversation.  Cloud blinked, disoriented by the flashing lights and the loud music.  He peered across the huge interior of the club, trying to spot some clue of where the office might be.

 

“This way, Cloud.”  Reno had come up beside him and he tapped him on the shoulder.  The redhead was pointing to a stairwell against the far left side of the building.

 

 _~Why in the hell did I have to rely on HIM to help me finish this damned delivery?~_  

 

Cloud followed the Turk warily, watching his long ponytail swish back and forth.  Reno was completely untrustworthy.  Though he and the other Turks had teamed up with Cloud and his friends in the past when circumstances demanded, their only loyalty was to each other and Rufus ShinRa.  Reno was the kind of guy that would give someone a bright smile just before blowing them up.

 

~That’s about what he did with Yazoo and Loz, anyhow.  I remember speeding past him and Rude and seeing that big smile on his face, just before the tunnel entrance exploded behind me.  Why am I following this guy, again?~

 

Reno stopped and turned, sensing his guest lagging behind.  “Well come on, Blondie!  You wanna get your package delivered or not?”  He waited as Cloud started forward again, smirking at the looks people gave the blonde as he passed them.  He might not fit in here but Cloud was too damned fine looking for anyone to complain about it.  Women and men alike stared at him with appreciation and he didn’t seem to like the scrutiny.  He moved like a wolf caught in a room full of people, ready to bolt or bite someone’s fingers off at the slightest wrong move.

 

 _~Tseng would say a smart person would respect that wildness,~_ Reno thought as he turned again and continued to guide Cloud.  He grinned.  _~Good thing I’m not Tseng.~_

 

“Do you really know this guy or was that a load of bullshit?” Cloud hollered over the music as they went up the stairs.

 

When they reached the top, Reno turned around and smiled at him.  “Sure I know him, man.  Haven’t you learned yet, the Turks have connections in all the right places!  Hey, is that heavy?  I can carry it for a little while, yo.”

 

Cloud frowned at the Turk.  “It’s not too heavy.  I’m fine.”

 

“Come on, you’ve gotta be tired.  Just let me carry it down the walkway for ya.”

 

Cloud started to refuse again, but a wicked impulse took hold of him and he nodded, holding the box out.  It wasn’t fragile but the contents were very heavy.  Reno took it from him and staggered, nearly dropping it.  Cloud suppressed a smile as the redhead grunted and struggled to right the package in his arms.

 

~What the fuck’s in here??  Strife was carrying it like it was nothing but it feels like it’s full of lead weights!  How strong IS this guy?~

 

“Okay, come on,” Reno grunted, failing to hide the exertion in his voice.  Cloud followed silently and the redhead flushed as he struggled to look casual.  By the time they reached the end of the balcony walkway, he was winded.  He turned around to hand the package back to Cloud, but the blonde had his arms crossed over his chest and was looking absently down at the people dancing below.

 

“Take the package,” Reno groaned, nudging Cloud’s leg with his shoe.

 

Cloud looked at him and smirked, holding his arms out for it.  Reno hauled it into his grasp and turned around again to hide the flush in his cheeks and the sweat beading his forehead. 

 

“Damn,” he muttered as he knocked hard on the door.  He stepped back and leaned against the balcony railing, glancing at Cloud sidelong.  The golden-haired fighter stood easily with his legs slightly parted for balance.  His chest rose and fell calmly and he gazed back at Reno with studious eyes.  The redhead noticed that those eyes lingered on the exposed portion of his chest and he almost smiled.  Strife was pretty good at keeping a poker face but those Mako-enhanced blue eyes were more expressive than any he’d ever seen.  Cloud was attracted to him, even if he didn’t trust him further than he could throw him.  

 

 _~Shit, he could probably throw me pretty far, now that I think of it.  I wanna see what’s in that package he’s holding.~_ Reno grinned impulsively as another thought followed the first one.  _~I wanna see what he’s got in that package in his pants, too.~_

 

The Turk stepped away from the rail and knocked on the door again, harder this time.  When he leaned back again, he studied Cloud covertly, examining his body and focusing on his crotch.  He sighed with annoyance.  Cloud was holding the delivery package just low enough to obstruct the view of his man-package. 

 

_~Grrr, lift the other package up, baby.  It’s in my way!~_

The door finally opened and the club owner stood in the entry.  Reno tore his eyes and mind off of Cloud’s body temporarily and reached out to pat Mr. Nesmith on the arm.

 

“Hey R.J, I found this poor guy wandering outside with a package for you.  He came all the way from Edge to bring it, so I figured it must be important.”  Even if he was interrupting something, Reno knew that the club owner wouldn’t complain.  He loved the money the Turks brought in and he was too afraid of pissing them off.

 

“Uh, thanks, Reno.  Come right in.”  The man stood aside for Reno and Cloud to step into his private office.

 

Cloud looked around and rolled his eyes.  The “office” was more like a mini luxury apartment and he could hear the sound of female voices from the lounge area. 

 

_~Big City Playboy…typical.~_

 

“Where do you want it?” He asked.

 

“The counter in the mini kitchen is fine,” answered the bar owner with a nervous look at Reno.  Cloud turned and carried the package to where he indicated. 

 

Unseen by Cloud, Reno was smiling at R.J. as if to say: “Fuck this up and you’ll be wearing your ass around your neck.”

 

“Okay, do you want to have a look at the merchandise before you pay me?” Cloud said after setting the package on the counter.

 

Mr. Nesmith nodded and went into the kitchen to open it up.  Reno peered over his shoulder curiously, wanting to see what in the hell Strife had been lugging so easily that felt to him like a box full of lead.  The club owner finished opening the package and looked into it, nodding with approval.  It looked like…tools.

 

 _~TOOLS?  What the hell…couldn’t he have gotten those from the hardware shop here?~_  

 

When the man lifted a shiny, heavy wrench out and examined it, Reno spotted the brand name and understood. 

 

~Oh yeah…you can’t get Titan brand here anymore.  They still make them in Midgar and the roads are still too screwed up for them to deliver here.~

“Fantastic,” R.J. said with approval, relaxing as he inspected the tools.  “I’m restoring an old model Acer and I refuse to use anything but the best tools.”

 

“I can relate,” Cloud said with a slight smile, warming up to the man at the mention of mechanics.  He’d built his bike Fenrir himself and he revised his opinion that he’d just delivered to a spoiled rich boy that was too afraid to get his hands dirty.

 

Reno’s eyes narrowed at the exchange and for a moment, he forgot that R.J. was completely straight.  Before he could pull the man aside and ream him for moving in on his chosen territory, R.J. pulled out his wallet and counted out the gil.  Reno relaxed and rolled his eyes at his own reactions.  He hadn’t realized until that moment just how much he wanted Cloud, if only for a night.  It only made him more determined to make his plan work.

 

“Hey R.J., why don’t you set Cloud up for the night at the Lex?” Reno suggested, drawing startled looks from both men.  “He traveled a long way and you wouldn’t have gotten your hands on those tools without him, right?”

 

“The Lex?” Cloud said with a comical look of disbelief.  The Lex was one of the most expensive places to stay in the city.  It was more than a luxury hotel; it was a collection of townhouses on the edge of town, complete with private garages.  “Uh, look…I don’t need—“

 

“You’re grateful to him, aren’t ya?” Reno said to the owner, ignoring Cloud completely,  “Think how much more money you’d have to have spent to get your shiny new toys if it weren’t for him, yo.”

 

Something silent passed between the Turk and the club owner and R.J. nodded.  “Erm, that’s a good point.  I’ll ring them up now and book a suite for Mr.…Strife, is it?”

 

“Yeah,” Cloud answered as the man reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, “but that’s really not necessary.  I can get a hotel if I need somewhere to—“

 

“A hotel?” R.J. said with a frown as he reached into one of the kitchen drawers and pulled out a city phone directory, “Not a chance.  Do you have any idea how rarely they actually change the sheets in those rooms?  No, I think I can spare the cost of putting you up for one night at a decent place.  You’ve saved me a lot of money and effort.”  With that said, he flipped through the book, found what he was looking for and picked up the cordless phone to book the suite.

 

Cloud stared between R.J. and Reno with his lips parted, trying to think of something to say.  He’d already intended to rent a room somewhere for the night after finishing the delivery, but he wasn’t expecting this.  Reno was leaning against the wall with one foot propped against it and his hands in his pockets.  The Turk was grinning at him.

 

_~Something stinks here but I can’t figure out what.  I’d better keep on my guard.~_

 

“What’s the matter, Cloud?” Reno asked him, “Afraid of a little luxury?”

 

 _~No,~_ Cloud thought as he studied the redhead suspiciously, _~I’m afraid of your motives for pushing this.~_   He didn’t say anything out loud and he tolerated the fact that it wouldn’t do any good to argue about the suite. 

 

R.J. made the reservation and hung up the phone.  “They have your name and I’ve had them bill me for it.  All you have to do is show them your ID at the reception desk.”

 

Cloud awkwardly thanked the man and took his leave.

 

After Cloud left, Reno pulled out his wallet and handed some bills to R.J.

 

“That’s for the room,” he said.  He pulled out a couple more bills and held them up.  “And this is for telling me what suite he’ll be in.  Got it?”

 

~******************************~

 

 

* * *

 

Reno decided to test the waters a little more before moving ahead with the plans he formulated.  He was pushy but he wasn’t into literally forcing himself on the unwilling, so he hurried after Cloud before the blonde could make it to the end of the balcony walkway and down the stairs.

 

“Yo Strife, wait up!”

 

The golden-haired fighter stopped a few feet away from the stairs, turning around with a visible sigh.

 

“What now?” he said, pitching his voice over the loud music.

 

Reno closed the distance and circled Cloud strategically, making the blonde turn to face him so that his back was to the wall.  His green-blue eyes were cunning as he examined the other man. 

 

“Those were some hot tools you delivered.  I was thinking about placing an order myself.”

 

Knowing that Reno was as adept with helicopters as he was with automobiles, Cloud didn’t find it too surprising.  “Fine, just call me when you decide what you want and I’ll deliver it to you.”

 

“Will ya?” Reno said in an insinuating tone, stepping closer. 

 

Cloud retreated a couple of steps, until his back was touching the wall.  The redhead kept invading his personal space, stepping closer again until their bodies were almost touching.  There was a predatory look in his eyes.

 

“What if I want my package tonight?” Reno said, just loudly enough for Cloud to hear it over the music.

 

Cloud frowned at him.  “What the hell are you talking about?  I can’t get your tools for you tonight and you know it.”

 

Reno chuckled and reached out to straighten Cloud’s goggles on his head.  The blonde flinched like a nervous animal and that only served to turn Reno on more.  He leaned in and put his hands against the wall on either side of Cloud’s waist.

 

“The package I’m interested in is right here,” the Turk said into Cloud’s ear.  He boldly caught the blonde’s earring between his teeth and tugged on the lobe gently.  He chuckled when the blonde jumped as if he’d been burned.

 

“Wha—“ Cloud gasped, just before Reno’s mouth covered his.  The redhead proved to be an incredible kisser.  His tongue lanced in teasingly and Cloud instinctively pushed back with his.  Instead of fighting for dominance, Reno’s tongue withdrew slowly while stroking Cloud’s invitingly.  The kiss shifted so that Cloud’s mouth was dominating Reno’s and the blonde’s pulse picked up until it was pounding in his ears.  He felt Reno’s hands on his chest and he vaguely realized that the redhead was pulling the zipper on his jacket down.

 

~**************************~

 

 

* * *

 

 _~Fuck, yeah!~_   Reno congratulated himself when Cloud’s kiss became searing.  He pulled the zipper down on the blonde’s leather jacket and pulled it open, working at the buttons of his shirt next.  He pressed his hip against Cloud’s and felt an obvious bulge growing between the blonde’s legs.  Reno groaned into the fighter’s mouth and pulled the top of his shirt open to run his hands over his chest.  The muscles were hard and sleek under his fingers and he pressed more firmly against Cloud, in near desperation.

 

~************************~

 

 

* * *

 

Cloud regained some sense when Reno’s other hand cupped his crotch and squeezed it.  He grabbed the hand and yanked it away from his groin and he pushed the Turk away from him.  His body was trembling with desire even as his morals screamed at him.

 

“This can’t happen,” he said raggedly.

 

Reno’s sea-green eyes were intense with lust as he smiled.  “Why not?”

 

“Why not?” Cloud repeated incredulously with wide blue eyes.  “Because you’re part of an organization I hate, for starters!  You live on other people’s misery, you kidnap people and you probably haven’t done an honest day’s work in your entire life!”

 

Reno grimaced.

 

_~Ouch.  That was kind of brutal.~_

 

The Turk shrugged it off, never one to let scruples get to him for long.  “Everybody’s got to eat, Cloud.  So you don’t like my career, what’s the big deal?  How about we forget our differences for one night and just have some fun.  I know you liked it, baby.”

 

~**********************~

 

 

* * *

 

_~”Baby”??  How the hell does this guy manage to say that without sounding stupid?~_

 

Cloud stared at the redhead, flabbergasted that hearing him call him “baby” actually turned him on instead of making him laugh in his face.  “I don’t have time for this,” he finally said in a stiff voice.  He willed his hard on to go down as he straightened his clothes and zipped his jacket back up.  “It’s not happening, Reno.  Foxes are pretty, but they don’t make good pets.”

 

Reno laughed loudly with appreciation for the anecdote.  “Wolves don’t make good pets either,” he countered, “but I’d sure like to give one a good pat, yo.”

 

Cloud smirked briefly.  “Sorry, not interested.  Stay out of my chicken coop.”

 

Reno didn’t try to stop him this time as the blonde walked away.  He stared after him with conniving, narrowed eyes and grinned.  “See you at the chicken coop, Blondie.”

 

~************************************~

 

 

* * *

 

Cloud arrived at the Lex and got his key and suite number.  By the look on the desk clerk’s face, it was obvious that the blonde wasn’t the usual sort of guest.  Cloud couldn’t care less what the man thought—he had bigger concerns than impressing the rich and snooty.  Still, he was thankful that the Club owner had organized this.  Despite his contempt for people that thrived on luxuries, Cloud guiltily admitted to himself that it would be nice to sleep on an expensive, soft bed.  He drove Fenrir slowly through the main parking lot and searched for his suite number.  When he found it, he pulled up to the private garage and dismounted the bike to unlock it.

 

He’d just pulled Fenrir into the garage and cut the engine when he heard the door lowering behind him.  Cloud twisted around and popped the release on his weapon carriage, gripping the hilt of First Tsurugi.  Reno stood against the garage door, with his arms crossed over his chest and a smug grin on his face.

 

“Hey, Blondie.  I thought I’d drop in to make sure you made it okay.”

 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Cloud asked with a glare.  He realized Reno had already told him that and it only annoyed him more.  The hanging light highlighted the shocking red of the Turk’s hair, as well as his fine-boned, handsome features. 

 

“So tense!”  Reno started toward him slowly, dropping his arms to show he wasn’t holding a weapon.  The blonde watched him with lowered golden brows and wary sapphire eyes, his hand not loosing its hold on his impressive sword’s hilt.  “Think I’m gonna bite ya, Cloud?”

 

“Yes,” Cloud immediately replied. 

 

Reno laughed.  “Okay, maybe I do want to bite you just a little—in just the right places.”

 

“I think that’s close enough,” Cloud warned as he half-drew his weapon from its holster.

 

Reno clicked his tongue and sighed, stopping a few feet away.  “Man, you’re making this hard.  I didn’t come her to fight, ya know.  Can’t we be civil?”

 

The blonde’s eyes scanned him, considering.  Reno waited with patience, his blood quickening in his body and his groin stirring with desire.  He loved those impossibly blue eyes and the thick fringe of golden lashes surrounding them.  Cloud finally slid his sword firmly into the compartment and closed it.  He remained seated on his bike—which suited Reno’s purposes just fine.

 

“Say whatever it is you want to say and go,” Cloud demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.  “I’ve got a long way to travel tomorrow.”  He stayed twisted in the seat and kept his eyes on the redhead as he resumed his approach.

 

Reno moved as quickly as he could without alarming the blonde.  He was smooth and subtle about it, using all of the grace of his slim body.  “Maybe I just want to get to know you a little better, yo.”  He circled around the motorcycle until he was beside it and Cloud’s unblinking gaze stayed on him.

 

“I think we know enough about each other as it is,” Cloud remarked.  His eyes strayed to the smooth, pale flash of chest visible in the open collar of Reno’s shirt and he felt his blood stirring against his will. 

 

~This is stupid…so stupid.  I should just end this bullshit now before something happens I’ll regret.~

 

Cloud kept telling himself that as Reno moved in on him, but some part of him was curious about a sexual encounter with the attractive Turk.  It was this curiosity that he’d had for longer than he cared to admit that stopped him from kicking Reno out on his ass.  He couldn’t even make himself do anything when the redhead suddenly and smoothly straddled Fenrir so that he was facing Cloud and practically sitting in his lap.

 

“I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but—“ Cloud started to say.

 

He was interrupted for the second time that night by Reno’s mouth.  He groaned unwillingly as the redhead’s darting tongue teased his lips, coaxing his own tongue to come out and play.  Reno’s fingers sifted into his hair and Cloud took the invitation and returned the kiss, even though his mind was shouting at him not to.  He hardened in his pants and his breath quickened as their tongues danced.  Reno tasted like cinnamon and it was oddly fitting to Cloud. 

 

The Turk slid his hands down from Cloud’s head to his shoulders, then around front to his chest.  He pulled the zipper of the blonde’s leather jacket down and pulled it open, then worked his shirt open to bare his chest.  Again, he explored the hard knots of muscle on Cloud’s chest and stomach, admiring how well proportioned he was.  Though not as slim as Reno, he was lean and athletic in build—perfect, as far as Reno was concerned.  Aside from Rude, the redhead wasn’t into heavy built men.  He felt the nipples harden under his touch as he chafed them and he sucked Cloud’s tongue and moaned softly into his mouth.

 

Reno slid his hands up and over Cloud’s shoulders, then down his leather-clad arms.  The blonde hadn’t touched him at all, leaving his hands dangling at his sides as if he were afraid that by touching Reno, he’d give in completely.  He couldn’t be setting himself up better if he tried.

 

 _~Too easy.~_  

 

With skills he’d had since he was a kid on the streets, the redhead flicked his hands and released his hidden weapons, grinning against his companion’s lips as he moved on to phase two of his plan.  There was a series of distinctive “clicks” as he deftly worked the devices.

 

Cloud’s mouth went still and his blue eyes shot open in bewilderment as he felt the cool, hard metal close around both his wrists.  His muscles bunched as he immediately strained, but Reno was too slight of hand and too quick for him.  His wrists were both firmly cuffed to the thinner bases of each of Fenrir’s tailpipes.  Cloud broke the kiss and pulled his mouth away with a furious expression on his fair face.

 

“You bastard!  I fucking knew you’d try someth—“

 

Reno’s mouth pressed hard and hot against his again, cutting off his tirade and confusing the hell out of him.  When the cuffs snapped over his wrists, his first thought was that Reno was just trying to kidnap him for ShinRa and he’d only come on to him as an act to trick him.  The hunger in his kiss suggested that it was no act, though.  He cupped the back of Cloud’s head to hold it still while he kissed, licked and teased his lips until they parted.  Against his better judgment, the blonde returned the kiss again.  Lust was a harsh mistress. 

 

Reno kept hold of the back of Cloud’s head and slid his other hand down the blonde’s chest and stomach.  Without pausing, he dropped the hand between Cloud’s legs and squeezed the bulging package he’d wanted to open all night.  The blonde gasped into his mouth and Reno rubbed the hardened crotch slowly and leisurely, grabbing a fistful of golden hair with his other hand to keep the Blonde’s head trapped.  Cloud grunted softly and strained against his bonds, making Reno’s aching cock throb with arousal.

 

  _~Goddamn, he’s so hot!  His lips are so soft and this body of his is gonna drive me crazy!~_

Reno moaned low and long in his throat, his teeth scraping against Cloud’s as he shifted so that he was straddling his thighs.  He was getting too excited too fast.  If he didn’t watch it, he’d end up creaming himself before he could even get his pants off.  He broke the kiss and licked Cloud’s jaw and chin lasciviously before drawing back to smile at him. 

 

Still rubbing the blonde’s hard-on with a skilled hand, Reno purred: “Don’t you wanna see what it’s like to be ridden on your motorcycle, Blondie?”

 

Cloud began to relax ever so slightly at his words.  He’d thought by Reno’s aggression that the redhead wanted to be inside of him, but hearing that he wanted it the other way around set him at ease, somewhat.  There was still the issue of being half-forced but truthfully, the only thing that had made him reluctant in the first place was Reno’s unsavory history.  He thought about snapping the cuffs binding him to Fenrir.  He knew he could do it with enough force but Reno had him distracted enough to delay it.  He could break free right now if he wanted, but the promise of getting ridden by the sexy Turk on his own bike convinced him to wait, for now. 

 

“You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into,” Cloud said huskily as his eyes traveled Reno’s lithe-muscled frame.  He groaned softly with pleasure as the Turk’s hand continued to steadily massage his crotch.

 

“Mmm, that just makes me want it more.”  Reno leaned forward and kissed Cloud’s neck and ear.  “How about we just pretend I’m not a Turk and you’re not a hero for one night?”  He suggested in a hot whisper as he teased his captive’s earlobe with his teeth. 

 

No answer was forthcoming and Reno pulled back again to look at Cloud.  The blonde was trying hard not to show how horny he was or appear agreeable.  It was obvious that he wanted him but he couldn’t say it out loud.  Reno smirked and stopped rubbing the blonde’s crotch to undo the button at the waist of his pants and unzip his fly.  Cloud’s toned, bared chest rose and fell more quickly as Reno stared at him and parted the material.  With a sly grin, the redhead scooted back and started tugging at Cloud’s pants and underwear.  He wasn’t surprised when the blonde flushed and lifted his hips a little to help him. 

 

“Shit, you’re sexy,” Reno sighed as he pulled the garments down enough to liberate the blonde’s genitals from them.  He couldn’t pull the clothing articles in question off because of Cloud’s straddling position on Fenrir, but it wasn’t important as long as his groin was exposed.  Reno stared at the naked erection for a moment, admiring its proportion.  Cloud was hung a little better than average but he wasn’t huge.  He was perfect.  Reno grasped the exposed organ and stroked it a little, watching little beads of precum form on the tip of the head and drip sluggishly down the cap. 

 

“Yeah, you want it bad, don’t you?” Reno whispered with a smile. 

 

Cloud’s lips were parted and his breath was coming fast and hard, but he refused to answer.  He couldn’t even protest, it felt so good.  When Reno stopped fondling him and suddenly dismounted, it was all he could do to suppress a groan of frustrated need. 

 

“Relax, baby.  I’m not going anywhere,” Reno said with a knowing grin.  “As if I could leave a hot treat like you!”  He shrugged of his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way, admiring the way Cloud looked with his jacket and shirt hanging open and his dick sticking out of his pants in a wanton, erect state.  The redhead tossed his jacket to the concrete floor carelessly and bent over to untie his expensive black dress shoes.  He kicked them off when he was finished, pulling the socks off afterwards.  Then, with a smile of sexual promise at Cloud, he undid his slacks and pulled them down.  Reno was going commando style so once the pants came off, the only thing he was left in was his white shirt. 

 

Cloud flushed with burning hunger as he stared at the Turk.  There was something insanely hot about the redhead standing there fully erect in nothing but an open white dress shirt.  Reno’s skin was creamy and smooth, his body slim and long-muscled.  Cloud’s eyes traveled down and he noticed that the color of the thatch of pubes framing the Turk’s groin weren’t the same shocking cinnamon red as the hair on his head, but an auburn color, like his eyebrows.

 

“Your carpet doesn’t match your drapes,” Cloud remarked dryly.

 

“Nope, but yours sure as hell does,” replied Reno with a lusty smirk.  “I always wondered if that golden hair was natural or not, yo.”

 

He approached again and Cloud debated on whether he should break free of the cuffs and teach him a lesson before he got the chance to distract him again.  Reno reached up and pulled his hair free of his ponytail, shaking the long mass loose around his shoulders.  Cloud had never seen him without his hair pulled back and his groin bucked with hot lust. 

 

_~Damn, he’s beautiful!~_

The way the long strands fell around Reno’s shoulders and down his back suited him so well that Cloud thought it was an awful shame for him to constantly wear it in a tail.  His fingers itched to touch the redhead’s hair and body and he decided that he would wait until Reno was in a more…compromised position…to show him how stupid it was to try and hold a Mako enhanced man with handcuffs.

 

Reno paused and bent down to rifle through his jacket pockets, nearly forgetting the most important items for this event.  He found the condom packet and lube and he smiled softly with faint relief, thinking in his haste to get Cloud in his grasp he might have dropped them somewhere or left them in his car.  With the items in hand, he approached his restrained companion again and smoothly straddled the bike.  He temporarily put the condom and lube in the right breast pocket of his shirt and leaned in for another kiss. 

 

This time, there was no resistance from Cloud when he kissed him.  In fact, the blonde’s tongue thrust into his mouth so provocatively it made him momentarily breathless.  Reno responded feverishly and his sex started to slowly dribble precum like Cloud’s.  The fighter’s lips pulled away from Reno’s mouth and traveled to his throat, kissing and sucking the skin hungrily.  Reno’s hands stroked and massaged Cloud’s chest and stomach as the blonde’s mouth explored his throat.  The silken lips moved down to his chest and Reno groaned and threaded his fingers into Cloud’s hair as they latched onto a nipple and teased it to hardness.

 

“Cloud baby, you’re drivin’ me fucking crazy,” Reno panted as the blonde bucked his hips hard enough to lift them both off of Fenrir’s seat momentarily.  Shit, what was it going to be like when he was riding his cock, with hip action that powerful?  He couldn’t wait any longer to find out.  Breathing heavily through clenched teeth, Reno took his hands out of Cloud’s soft hair and reached into his pocket for the condom.  He reluctantly pulled away, breaking the contact of Cloud’s mouth on his nipple. 

 

Cloud looked at him with hot, glowing eyes as he tore the package open and took the condom out.  Reno leaned in and kissed the blonde again as he unrolled the condom over his dick.  He kept kissing him after he’d finished, putting his hands on his shoulders and feeling the muscles strain under his fingers.  He smiled against Cloud’s mouth.  Those cuffs weren’t cheap.  Knowing how strong Cloud was, he wouldn’t have used anything less than ShinRa’s finest.  The blonde was totally his until he decided to release him.

 

Cloud stared at Reno as the other man pulled away again and fished the tube of lubricant out of his shirt pocket.  The temptation to snap his restraints was very strong as the redhead squeezed a healthy amount of lube onto the first two fingers of his right hand and arched his back.  Cloud shifted restlessly and caressed Reno’s pale body with his eyes while the Turk undulated his hips slowly and fingered himself.  Cloud looked at the flushed erection between Reno’s smooth-muscled thighs and licked his lips, wanting to take the organ into his mouth and suck on it until he had the redhead screaming for release.

 

A little voice in Cloud’s head asked him why the hell he was letting this happen and he told it to shut the fuck up and mind its own business.  It was too late to stop now, both for him and for Reno.  When the Turk finished lubing himself up, he turned his attention to Cloud’s cock and smiled sensually at him as he massaged the slick fluid onto it.  Cloud groaned and thrust into his grip, desperate to be inside of him.  Reno squeezed his cock just right as he moved his hand up and down the length of it and Cloud hissed as his balls began to tighten warningly.

 

  “Whoa,” murmured Reno as he stopped stroking it.  “Not yet, Blondie!”  He squeezed the base and held it steady, smirking proudly at the gasping blonde as he waited for him to calm down.  “I shouldn’t have pushed it like that, man.  Just let it ease up.”

 

 _~No kidding,~_ thought Cloud as he squeezed his eyes shut and sucked in a few sharp breaths, _~you’re too damned good with those hands!~_

 

Reno studied him while he caught his breath, his sea-green eyes mischievous and aroused.  “Better now?” He asked when Cloud’s breathing calmed and his cock stopped twitching in his hand.

 

“Yeah,” answered Cloud raggedly, nodding once.  His eyes opened again and looked at Reno with unmistakable lust.  “Are you gonna ride me or what?”

 

Reno gave a low whistle.  “Impatient, aren’t we?”  He chuckled and maneuvered himself over his captive, bracing himself with one hand on Cloud’s chest while holding the blonde’s erection with the other.  “Here I come, Blondie.”

 

Cloud’s lips parted and he moistened them with his tongue as Reno lowered himself slowly on his throbbing cock.  There was some resistance at first and the Turk grimaced and let his weight take him down.  The hand on Cloud’s chest curled into a fist and Reno bit his lip as the head of the other man’s arousal slowly breached him.  Cloud held still, allowing the redhead to take it at his own pace for the initial penetration.  He groaned with pleasure as the tip went in and the rest slowly followed.  Reno let go of his cock and put his other hand on his shoulder as he sat down on him.  His lips were parted and gasping, provoking Cloud to lean forward as much as he could to kiss them.

 

Reno let the blonde plunder his mouth and he moaned softly as he took him in to the hilt.  He stayed still for a moment to adjust to the penetration and he explored the blonde’s chest with his hands.  When the discomfort faded to pleasure, he sighed and began to ride the blonde.  

 

“Yeah, that’s good,” Reno panted against the blonde’s mouth as he tilted his hips and found the angle he wanted.  The intense shocks of pleasure from Cloud’s dick as it stroked the right spot made him shiver.  Cloud was groaning softly and had begun to thrust his hips in conjunction with his rhythm.  “You’re good, baby…you’re REAL good.”

 

Cloud pulled away from him and looked at him with a cocky smile that seemed out of character on him.  His muscles strained, hardening like steel under Reno’s fingertips, and the redhead’s eyes went wide when the unmistakable sound of grinding metal reached his ears.  Cloud was still thrusting steadily and panting, but his confident, arrogant smile remained on his lips.

 

“You can’t break those,” Reno panted, more out of denial than fact. 

 

“Wanna bet?” replied Cloud.  He grunted and the left cuff snapped.

 

Reno stared in disbelief as the blonde pulled the freed limb away from the tailpipe.  The steel cuff was still around his wrist but the chain connecting it to its sister cuff was broken.

 

“Oh shit,” Reno exclaimed, his first instinct being to get the hell off of Cloud and get his gun out of his jacket.  The blonde’s arm went around his waist and pulled him tightly against him, holding him prisoner while Cloud worked at freeing his other arm.

 

“I told you that you didn’t know what you were getting into,” panted Cloud, bucking his hips hard and driving his cock deep.  He muffled Reno’s ragged cry with his lips and grunted again as the other cuff snapped.  “I may not have been First Class,” Cloud gasped, “but I still got the Mako infusions like all the other Soldiers.”  He put both hands on Reno’s hips and grasped them firmly, staring at the redhead with lust that bordered on violence.

 

Reno wasn’t sure whether Cloud wanted to fuck him or kill him.  He got his answer when the blonde lifted him up and brought him down hard, thrusting his hips upward at the same time.  The Turk hollered with a mixture of pleasure and pain.

 

 _~Titan’s nutts, I forgot how fucking strong Soldiers are!~_ Reno moaned as Cloud’s sex rammed into him again, hitting his prostate forcefully.   

 

“Say you’re sorry,” Cloud ordered raggedly, repeating the action.

 

“The thing is…” Reno could hardly get the words out, “I’m NOT!”

 

Cloud smirked at him.  “Guess I’m not surprised.”  He guided the redhead less violently, satisfied that he’d made his point despite Reno’s refusal to apologize for tricking him.  He might not be sorry for doing it but Cloud was sure he’d think twice about pulling a stunt like this again in the future.  The redhead’s arms went around his neck and he panted in his ear as Cloud thrust beneath him and guided him up and down.

 

“Ah…holy h-hell,” Reno groaned as Cloud’s thrusts made shocks go through his pelvis and spine.  Here he’d thought the blonde was such a boy scout all this time!  He knew it was his own fault for pushing him, though.  Most people would have learned by now that Cloud Strife was only shy and non-aggressive until someone crossed the line with him.  Though he was taken by surprise by the blonde’s sexual aggression, Reno couldn’t say he wasn’t enjoying the hell out of it.  He kissed Cloud’s parted lips and moaned into his mouth, synchronizing his hip movements with the blonde’s thrusts.

 

~Man, I hope this bike doesn’t go down with all this action…he’s really going to town on me and we’ll both be flattened if it falls!~

Reno vaguely realized that Cloud’s feet were on the ground and the fighter was balancing Fenrir while he took him.  Given the strength he’d demonstrated, the Turk was confident that he wouldn’t let them fall.  Cloud’s tongue caressed his and one of his hands traced the line of his pelvis and gripped his erection.  Reno broke the kiss and moaned his name as Cloud began to jack him off.

 

“God, that’s good,” Reno groaned, “Ah…baby…don’t stop…fucking hell, Cloud…I’m coming…”  The redhead’s eyelids fluttered shut and he arched against his companion as the spasms started.  He grit his teeth and his breath whistled between them as he released warm, thick spurts of cum.  Shaking with pleasure, he laid his forehead on Cloud’s shoulder and grunted as the orgasm played out.  Cloud’s breath was heavy and rough in his ear as the blonde thrust harder.  Reno moaned again and kept riding him, wanting to bring him to the same explosive end.

 

Cloud released Reno’s spent cock and gripped his hips with both hands again, panting as the pleasure and pressure grew.  Reno’s hot breath fanned the skin of his neck and the redhead kissed his throat and jaw, gasping sharply with each thrust.  Cloud slowed his speed and increased the force of his thrusts as he felt his balls tightening again. 

 

“R-Reno,” he gasped, lifting his ass and the redhead off of Fenrir’s seat as he shot his load inside of him.  It was such a hard orgasm he wondered if the force of his ejaculation broke through the condom.  He held the redhead tightly and grunted, thrusting one last time and holding himself deep inside as it finished. 

 

Reno combed his fingers through Cloud’s spiked locks as the blonde panted in relief.  He smiled smugly as he felt the organ inside of him buck for nearly a full minute.  “Damn, you came hard,” he said breathlessly.  Cloud nodded wordlessly in agreement and his arms tightened around his waist.

 

When the last twitch ended, Cloud pulled back again and caught a handful of Reno’s hair in one hand.  He studied it while he waited to get his wind back, admiring the vivid color and softness.  “Why do you always pull it back?” he asked breathlessly after a moment.

 

“What, my hair?”  The Turk shrugged.  “I’ve gotta look at least a little professional.  Tseng already gives me shit over the way I wear my clothes.  Now I’ve got a question for you.  Ever been fucked before, Cloud?”

 

The blonde stared at him with a frown.  “Uh, yeah…about two minutes ago.”

 

Reno chuckled.  “No, that was you fucking me.  I mean have you ever had it up the ass?”

 

“None of your business,” Cloud said, his cheeks flushing. 

 

_~Ah ha!  He’s got a virgin ass.  I’ll bet the boss would be interested in hearing that.~_

“Well, I know you’ve done the fucking before,” Reno persisted, keeping his thoughts on the state of Cloud’s butt to himself.  “You knew what you were doing, babe.”

 

Cloud slight, crooked smile was modest and he seemed more like himself again.  “I’ve had a few experiences before you, yeah.”

 

“Thought so.”  Reno held his wrist up and glanced at his watch.  “Well, you can ask me one more question before I’ve got to go, Blondie.”

 

Those gorgeous blue eyes stared directly into his and the blonde murmured: “What’s your last name?”

 

Reno felt a door to his past trying to open up and he mentally slammed it and forced a smirk.  “Turks don’t have last names, man.”

 

“Why not?” Cloud persisted.

 

Reno shifted on top of him, feeling his sated cock still inside of him.  Too much more of sitting on it was going to get him horny again and Cloud was a little too likeable for him to risk spending too much time hanging out with him.  “We drop our last names when we join,” he said. 

 

He tried to get up but the blonde held him firmly in place.  Reno looked at him and sighed.  “Baby, I’ve gotta go.”

 

“Just a minute,” Cloud insisted.  “You did have a last name once.  What was it?”

 

“Why the hell does it matter?” Reno snapped.

 

The sapphire eyes didn’t waver.  “I just want to know, okay?  Call it consolation for cuffing me to my bike.”

 

Reno groaned softly.  “Fine.  It’s Flynn.  Or, it WAS Flynn.  I haven’t used that name since I was a kid and I’ve never looked back.”

 

Cloud stopped holding him down and helped him dismount.  “Reno Flynn,” he said softly, smiling a little.

 

Reno gasped softly as Cloud’s sex slid out of his body.  He’d really taken a pounding.  “Yeah, that’s who I used to be.  Shit, am I gonna be sore in the morning, yo!”

 

“Sorry about that,” responded Cloud in a low voice as he took the condom off and looked around for something to clean up with.  Aside from the mess on his genitals, Reno’s cum was drying on his chest, stomach and parts of his jacket.  

 

“Oh yeah, hold on a sec,” Reno said as he picked up his pants and jacket.  He rifled through the jacket pocket and found his handkerchief.  Holding out to Cloud, he grinned.  “Here, wipe off with this until you can get that tight ass into the shower.”

 

Cloud took the cloth and examined the redhead, noticing that somehow he’d managed to avoid getting any of his semen on himself. 

 

Reno noticed the look and laughed.  “I’ve learned a few other tricks besides slight-of-hand, Cloud.  I like to mark my territory when I’m screwing, in case you didn’t notice.”

 

Cloud sighed and wiped himself off as well as he could.  “Yeah, I noticed.  That’s some talent you’ve got.”  He finished and held the cloth up with raised eyebrows, looking at the Turk dubiously.  “You probably don’t want this back right now.  I could wash it and give it back to you the next time we run into each other if you want.”

 

Reno grinned and began to put his pants on.  “Nah, you keep it.  Call it a souvenir.”

 

Cloud tucked himself back into his underwear and pants and zipped his fly.  “No souvenirs for you then?”

 

“Yeah, gimme those broken cuffs.  I’m gonna frame ‘em as a reminder that pissing off an ex-Soldier results in a helluva good fuck, yo.”

 

Cloud rolled his eyes.  “You’re never going to learn, are you?”

 

Reno gave him another sly, sexy grin and buttoned his shirt halfway up.  “Would you really want me to, baby?”

 

Not really, Cloud decided.  He’d just had the hottest sex he’d ever had in his life and it was all thanks to Reno’s stubborn refusal to learn when enough was enough.

 

~*************************************~

 

Reno winced as he got into the driver’s seat of his car.  Sitting was going to be a little painful for a day or two but he had no regrets at all.  Now that he’d gotten what he wanted, he pulled his cellphone out and turned it back on.  He started up the car and was just shifting it into gear when his cell began to ring.

 

“Typical,” he muttered as he reached back into his pocket for it.  “The minute I turn the damned thing on, it starts.”  He hit the “talk” button and brought it to his ear.  “Yo, Reno here.”

 

“Hello Reno,” Tseng’s voice answered.  “So tell me…how was Strife?”

 

Reno looked around suspiciously and frowned, wondering if Tseng had him followed.  “What do ya mean?”

 

Tseng chuckled softly.  “You mentioned him earlier and you sounded very excited about it.  You said you only thought you saw him but I think we both know differently.  So, how was he?”

 

_~Damn, am I that easy to read?  No, Tseng’s just known me for that freakin’ long.~_

    Reno grinned.  “He was fan-fucking-tastic, and I think you know what I mean.”

 

Tseng was silent for a moment.  “Interesting,” he said in an intrigued tone.

 

“You bet your ass it was,” replied Reno.

 

~*****************************************~

 

The End.

 

 


End file.
